


Sense of Direction

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shakarian Adventures [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Biting, Citadel DLC, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, NSFW Challenge, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, hard and fast, naked kisses, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty seven (Rough, Biting, Scratching) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.Garrus and Shepard break away from the hubbub of the Citadel party, for their own private party...one just as loud as the first, because with all the alcohol in their systems and the fact that everyone is downstairs makes it a quick roll in the hay, so to speak.Shakarian





	

“Shepard, is it just the alcohol, or do you have vids running in your head of us mostly naked, completely alone, and shamelessly rolling all over a couch?”  
  
Her mind went blank, a million explicit images flickering across it; all they needed was some time to themselves. The party was still going full swing, everyone dancing and laughing together as the bass pulsed though the floors and walls of the apartment...it wouldn’t take much to slip away for an hour or two. As if he read her mind, Garrus subtly jerked his head towards the stairs leading to the upwards making her grin and edge that way while he continued dancing with the others. He’d follow shortly.  
  
When Garrus finally joined her in the bedroom, he reached out and hooked his arm around her waist and hauling her against him hard, pressing his mouth to hers. He grabbed the back of her neck as he changed angles to deepen the kiss. His long tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, the grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could, her body molding to his, without much provocation on his part, curling his hand over her hip and tugging her closer, every plate on his body starting to relax. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, biting down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, making her gasp; she flattened her hands against his chest, pushing him back slightly so she could catch her breath.  
  
She was squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension. His mandibles flicked out in delight, heightened senses already picking up on the scent of her arousal as he kissed his way back up to her lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth, pushing her onto the mattress...practically ripping both their clothes off and tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. He loomed up over her widening the ‘V’ of her thighs with his own. Garrus’s world narrowed to the way Winnifred moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her against his tongue. With all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Sudden arousal ran all the way through his body and his erection sprung forth from the sheath housing it, and he fit himself at her slick entrance, slamming home.  
  
Both of her hands were grasped in one of his, stretched up above her head, making her arch towards him and the way it stretched her and sent him deeper caused her to gasp. He rocked his hips into hers. Hers eyes were glazed over in pleasure as she locked her ankles behind him, drawing him deeper inside, her fingers curling. The speed of his thrusts was slowly increasing, as the pleasure inside him climbed higher. Winnifred pressed her body up against his and planted a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures, the gentleness of the gesture amidst all the roughness made his breath hitch and she felt his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his.  
  
Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered claiming her lips again as he thrust into her, hard. He slammed into her, hoping that even though his love was soft and squishy he wasn’t going to break her, even though the little minx seemed to be enjoying herself, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, talons yanking the hair at her scalp roughly as he took her hard, deep, and fast. Her nails were digging into his carapace, scraping down his back and drawing a hiss from her turian lover. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his pace.  
  
Garrus spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering as he put more power into his legs, driving into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together furiously would’ve made them embarrassed, had they not been so far gone...too lost in each other. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. She screamed. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming with his own release a moment later. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly, her tongue snaking out to taste his scars once more as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.  
  
She woke up in the morning, feeling a familiar weight behind her, her mind slightly hazy—the last thing she remembered was Garrus making her see stars, before getting dressed and rejoining the party as she drifted off to sleep; she should not have had nine beers the night before. Nine beers whose bottles were on the floor at the end of the bed. She and Garrus had gotten a little frisky when they’d broken away from everyone, part of her wondering how loud she’d been the night before as they explored each other...hopefully the music had stayed ridiculously loud. She groaned and blinked against the bright light filtering in through the windows of the apartment. Garrus’s grip on her waist tightened as she rolled over in his arms. She must’ve been sleeping deeply to not wake when he got into bed with her and snuggled right up close.  
  
“Oof what a night...but look who’s here.” She draped her arm over his hip.  
  
Garrus grinned and nuzzled her with his cheek, mandibles flicking outwards, briefly, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing his talon down her spine gently. “Yeah, I hung out a lot of places last night. Your upper body, your lower body...pretty much all the parts in-between.”  
  
He covered her mouth with his as she blushed crimson, remembering everything she let him do to her, red bite marks littering her skin.  
  
“Turians certainly don’t lack for a sense of direction.” She winked.  
  
Garrus chuckled, pulling her snug against his naked body and caressing her skin. “And you don’t lack for places to get lost.”  
  
With one last kiss, the two of them got up out of bed, Shepard proceeding to dress with Garrus’s eyes following her every move.  
  
“Let’s see who else is up.” Winnifred smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.


End file.
